


Jitters

by tealuc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Crush, Cum Eating, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Minor voice kink, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Panties, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Vaginal Sex, sexual consent, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuc/pseuds/tealuc
Summary: You have a big awkward first-time crush on Sugawara Koshi, the pretty setter of Karasuno. Becoming the second manager of the volleyball team isn’t what you planned on, much less facing Sugawara himself.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 94





	Jitters

“I wish it was lunch already!” Your friend Yachi whined, her face in an adorable pout. Her blond hair was so soft you had a habit of petting it, which you were currently doing. Your desks were smushed together, chairs side to side. You didn’t feel like studying - neither did yachi. 

You continued idly petting through her locks with a bored expression adorning your face. You glanced out the window next to you, watching a group of students run through the small outdoor campus. Yachi had let put a soft sigh, pulling her phone from her pocket and scrolling through some social media feed - you didn’t know which one. 

Some days passed by so quickly, as thought you were on fast forward. But today? Today was dragging its heels. You turned away from the window, your gaze roving over the heads of your classmates and towards the hallway. Just in time to see a particular orange-haired student poke his head in your door. You had never spoken to him before, but you knew who he was: Hinata Shoyo. He was a new addition to the volleyball club and in your year. 

You know all about the volleyball club because of him. The pretty setter two years your senior that you had been crushing on since you started at Karasuno. Just the thought of him had you squirming in your seat. He was so handsome and pretty and nice and smart and kind and tall and-

“Hey Yachi!”

You snapped back into reality and gasped as Hinata was coming right for your and Yachi’s joined desks. Your hands fisted your skirt tightly and you but your lip hard. Calm down calm down calm down!

Yachi perked up and smiled, “oh, hey Hinata.”

“Are you going to come to watch practice?”

What’s this? You quirked a brow up, looking between the two. 

“Oh, L/N, I forgot to tell you.” Yachi chuckled, scratching at the back of her head, “I got an offer to be the second manager of the volleyball club. Funny huh?”

“Wait really!?” You burst out, standing up so quick your seat toppled to the ground behind you. The whole class turned to watch the commotion and you wanted the earth to swallow you whole. “I… I mean, um, really?” You lowered your voice to just above a whisper. 

“Oh, are you interested too, L/N?” Hinata inquired, his big curious eyes zeroing in on you. You felt a chill run up your spine and your stomach was clenched. “I, yes- well-“ you swallowed nervously and tried to compose yourself, standing your chair back upright, “I know a bit about volleyball but if Yachi is alread-“

Hinata didn’t let you finish, his eyes shining, “That’s great! You should come too. What do you say?”

You froze in place. The chance at being a manager for the volleyball team? Seeing him almost every single day for hours? This was everything you could have ever asked for and more on top of it. But the reality of responsibilities - and the fact that you would really have to speak to him? It was terrifying. If you were already this worked up, seeing him for real, in the flesh, that might actually kill you. Your heart would become so happy and stop working. 

But this was an opportunity like no other, you understood that. When would you ever have a good excuse to see him without coming off like some creepy stalker? He was a third year and you were only just a first year, there was slim to no chances to come across him in your average school day. And the few times you had seen him in the halls you were immediately overcome with those feelings, you had to look away. 

But maybe, being able to spend time near him, things would get easier? Your heartbeat would finally calm down and you could handle his beautiful smile. 

“Yes, I- uhm, I would love to come.” You returned to the present, meeting Hinata’s eyes. He grinned and grabbed your hands, shaking them so aggressively you shook back and forth. 

“I have to go tell the guys! Thank you!” Once he let you go he was gone, sprinting out of your classroom and off down the hall. 

“Woah- L/N are you alright?” Yachi put her hands on your shoulders, grounding you from that mental and physical whiplash you’d just undergone. 

“I don’t know, Yachi.” 

You were regretting this, horribly. Your nearest were so high strung you felt like you were going to pass out and your head was buzzing with your thoughts going a mile a second. 

Yachi had your hand held tight in hers, pulling you long while your body was in autopilot. You felt the fresh air hit your legs as you entered the walkway from the classrooms to the gym where the volleyball team practiced. You blinked and you were at the door to the gym. 

The gate to the castle where the charming prince resides. 

The pretty girl who was their current manager, Shimizu, opened the door and smiled so elegantly, she looked like a celebrity. You and Yachi both waved to her, the latter once again pulling you along. 

You held your breath as you crossed the threshold of the delicate fantasy you had been living in to what was irrevocably the reality now. The sharp sound of the balls striking the court, the yells and cheers of camaraderie, it was as though entering a whole new world. It was brighter, more vibrant and lush. The roof was so tall, opening up the space and rising to sights high above where crows fly. 

“Woah!” 

And you fell back down to the earth, barely holding in a screech as you now found yourself surrounded by all the members of the club. They were all so tall and intimidating - save for hinata who was closer to your height - and exuded power and control. You couldn’t help yourself but to seek safety, hiding behind Yachi and pushing your face into her back. 

The boys were all surprised at such a sight, but a few in particular - Tanaka and Nishinoya - were only more interested. 

“She’s so shy, that’s so cute!”

“It’s a new kind of rejection.. amazing!”

“Shut up you two..!”

“I’m sorry about them.” Shimizu’s motherly tone cut through the commotion. You let go of yachi, immediately bowing your head in apology. 

“Please don’t apologize, it’s my fault, I’m sorry.” 

She looked a bit sad but it quickly washed off her face as the one you knew as the captain approached, speaking to her. Whatever they were saying didn’t even make it to your ears, because he was right there. 

Sugawara Kōshi. 

He always wore such a gentle expression, only emphasized by the cute birthmark under his left eye. His eyebrows were a little thick, making him look a bit like a puppy. You had seen how he gave the younger members such kind looks, guiding them and really looking after them. You would love for him to look at you in such a way. To look at you at all, even. 

The last thing you wanted to do was embarrass yourself in front of him, more than you probably already have. He was sure to think you were childish and young and unfit to be a manager. Why did you even agree in the first place? This was a bad idea to be-

“Are you okay?” Hinata approached you, a few of whom you thought were second years also standing close by to him. You quickly nodded, wringing your hands together, “Um, yes. I’m sorry I’ve just never been around so many guys before, it’s a little scary.” You pointed at Tanaka and Nishinoya, “especially you two…”

They both looked down in shock and shame, falling down to their knees.

“Oh no- I’m sorry!” You didn’t want them to feel bad and make a bad impression. 

“Don’t worry, they're always dramatic.” Daichi - the captain - came up to you with a wry smile. “They’ll get over it in a minute. Now Shimizu tells me you know some about volleyball?”

You nodded, having to tilt your head up to face the black-haired male. 

“Well that’ll make this easier. You and Yachi will be doing a trial run as managers to get a feel for the position. Then you can decide if you want to join, okay?”

* * *

The dew of early morning wet your ankles as you walked along the edge of the gym, cracking the door open slowly as to keep quiet. The sun was just peeking over the tree line, shining golden patches of light across the building, rays cast through the windows. The court was always pretty in the morning, when it was quiet and all for you. The boys were rather raucous. 

You went about your time setting up the court for early morning practice. It was that time again for the team to have a practice match with Nekoma and so extra practice was decided upon. You enjoyed the busy work because it kept your mind in the present. When you were engrossed in the role of manager - and often a helper - you no longer were swallowed by a sea of your own thoughts. And in the end, you were grateful you took the position. Yachi would swing by and visit on occasion but she had her own club which she joined not long after you. 

“Hey Y/N-Chan.” Hinata was always one of the first to arrive, Kageyama on his heels.

“Hi Hinata, are you ready for practice?”

“You know it!”

Over your first month as Karasuno’s second manager you had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. You became friendly - even friends - with the team and even coach Ukai, who wasn't as scary as his appearance may make you believe.

But when it came to Sugawara Kōshi, things were still awkward. Horribly, uncomfortably silently awkward. The kind of awkward where it was all you overthinking. 

You went around to pick up any stray balls, pulling the cart along with you, being vigilant of any that might be flying by. Suga was taking a break on the sidelines, head tilted back, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each sip. Everything he did, every little thing seemed obvious to you. As thought, each action was to tease you and your thoughts. 

“Hey, L/N.” You were once again taken from your thoughts. But unlike all the times before it, it was him who did it. The one person you were the most afraid to speak to. The one you tried to avoid no matter how much it might hurt. But it couldn’t be helped now. You just had to calm down.

“Oh, hey Suga.” 

“Are you liking it here? As a manager?”

“Yeah, I mean.. of course it’s intimidating at first. I don’t want to mess up and do a bad job, but everyone is so kind and welcoming. And I feel like I can call you guys my friends now.” Sugawara smiled and nodded for you to continue. “I’m really thankful for that.” 

You walked over and sat beside Suga, curling your legs into your chest. 

“I didn’t have plans to join a club because I’m not great at sports or very artistic. And it would only take away time from my studies. And on top of that, I was afraid to fail. Because the pressure of possibly losing is enough so I won’t even try at all. But watching Karasuno- all of you guys.. I’ve learned it’s okay. You’ve worked so hard no matter many matches you lose or fast attacks you mess up. No matter how many serves get past you. So now I’m not so afraid…” you took a soft breath and turned to face him. “I like you, Sugawara.”

His eyes widened, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. It was a tense silence, that really wasn’t so silent at all. Yet, the noise around you had simply faded away.

You felt his hand. The back was so smooth, contrasting his palms which were rough and calloused. They were strong hands, stable, and wrapping around your fingers with such care.

“I’m really glad you told me.” Suga chuckled, his eyes squinting in a hand-moon smile, “I was scared this was one-sided. That I was scaring you off and that’s why you were avoiding me. But I’m happy to know you were just as scared - if not more - than me. I like you too, L/N.”

“Oh- you can call me Y/N!” You blurted out. 

Sugawara grinned and looked into your eyes, “Okay Y/N, then call me Kōshi.”

Your heart lifted, hearing his sweet voice say your given name for the first time. He liked you too. The walls protecting your heart fell down and the weight lifted. For the first time in front of Sugawara, you smiled openly. 

Daichi’s voice broke the silence and Suga’s hand slipped from yours. He gave you an apologetic smile as he returned to practice. You gasped and scrambled to your feet, returning to your own duties around the court. 

* * *

You stepped off the bus and sighed, stretching your arms above your head and arching your back. Training camp was finally over and you couldn’t be any happier. The boys exited the bus after you. You didn’t know how they had so much energy when you were ready to pass out on the pavement. You felt a hand on your lower back and nearly jumped in surprise, but quickly calmed when you realized it was only Sugawara. You had been dating not long since your confession. It wasn’t easy gaining the courage to tell the team but they were accepting and supportive of your relationship.

You smiled up at your boyfriend - he had become rather affectionate since you officially became a couple. Holding hands, wrapping an arm around you, petting your head, holding your waist, running his fingers through your hair, even offering you to sit in his lap - but you had to deny that last request for your own sanity. 

You also enjoyed expressing your interest through physicality so it made your transition as a couple pretty painless. 

Now you had thoughts of taking it to the next step. 

It made those scary and doubtful thoughts creep back in and poison your conscience. Did he like you enough for that? Did he think you were pretty enough for that? Was he also a virgin or had he already had partners in the past? Despite his soft and unassuming demeanor Suga was rather capable and much smarter than he let on. Surely, he had experience. Which was both reassuring and terrifying. How could you live up to his expectations? 

“Y/N?” 

You blinked a few times before your ears registered your own name. You tilted your head and looked up to Suga, “Ah, sorry! I got caught up thinking about something.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“I- well- it’s..” you couldn’t just tell him! That would be so embarrassing and not to mention, you weren’t alone yet. “Can I stay with you tonight? I’ll tell you then.”

Suga’s expression was quite quizzical, his thick brows drawn together and making a little knot of his brow. 

“Of course, you’re always welcome to stay over. Can Ijust ask..” you could see the vulnerability in his eyes, “you don’t want to break up with me, do you? I know it-“

“No. No, it’s not that, please don’t worry.” You put a reassuring hand on his chest and leaned up on your tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips, “I promise it’s nothing bad. Now let’s go.” You grasped his hand in your own and pulled him along, waving goodbye to the team as you went your separate ways to go home. 

Sugawara’s house wasn’t far from Karasuno and you were there in no time. You had walked in a companionable silence - simply enjoying the other’s presence. You had done your best to keep your mind off of the conversation you would be having not far in the future. But you weren’t going to avoid it, no matter the outcome. 

Flopping down on Suga’s bed, you kicked your shoes off and just let yourself spread out across the blanket. Suga set your bags down by his desk and sat down at the edge of the bed besides you. It wasn’t long before his hand was on you, thumb rubbing circles on your thigh. 

“You don't have to speak right away. Take your time.” You could tell he was nervous as well. At one point you thought he was so unattainable, simply a dream to pine after. But the world opened up to you and you knew better, you were all just people. No one was better than the other and you had to rid yourself of your fears. 

“I think I might love you, Kōshi. I can’t be certain yet- because I have never loved someone before. But you make me feel so many things I can’t even put words to yet. And… I want to go all the way with you. It would be my first time, but I trust you.” 

Sugawara’s eyes were shining in the lamp light and his cheeks were turning pink, all the way to the tips of his ears. He turned and set his arms on either side of your head, leaning over you and caging you in underneath his larger body. 

“Are you sure?” His words were breathy and almost a whisper. 

You nodded and smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You scratched at his scalp at the back of his head just where he liked and he was practically purring. He leaned down and kissed at your neck, pressing kissing along the slope. 

“I promise I’ll take care of you, Y/N. If you ever want me to stop, or if you get uncomfortable, please tell me.” You spoke against your skin, each puff of breath sending tingled right to your tummy. Or maybe it wasn’t your tummy, but someplace close by. You had never felt such a strange sensation before and it made your legs squirm, pressing your thighs close together. Sugawara, ever observant, noticed right away and smiled down at you, “See, you’re getting aroused.”

He reached for one of your hands and guided it with his own, pressing your palm to his crotch where you could feel a hard lump. “And I’m getting aroused too, you feel that honey?”

You bit your lip and nodded, slowly feeling around the bump in his sweats, a need to explore itching at your fingertips. Suga sat up and spread his legs apart to five you access, allowing you time to explore on your own. It has a little quash to it but the more you felt around, the harder it got. 

“Here,” Suga slipped his sweats off and tossed them aside, now left only in his boxers down below. You felt a tingle go right down to that place, that coil deep inside you that was tightening. “Do you want to see?” 

“Yes please, Kōshi.” 

He obliged and pulled them down enough that his cock sprung up, standing straight against his stomach. You eyed the member, running his fingers up and down the velvety shaft, feeling the bump of a vein and the lip of the reddened head. Of course you had seen images before. You had seen scenes in movies and taken sex-ed. But you had never been this close in real life. Never had the opportunity to explore. 

“You use your mouth right? You asked shyly, averting your eyes down. Suga brought a hand up to your face, cupping your chin in his hand and rubbing across your lips with his thumb. “Are you sure you want to try?” 

“Mhm.” You confirmed, properly wrapping your hand around his cock and giving it an experimental pump. Suga gasped and the length twitched under your touch. You settled yourself down on your stomach and scooted forward under your face was right in front of the shaft. Sugawara brought his hand up to your hair and pushed it out of the way, nodding for you to go ahead. You titled your head and licked a gentle stripe up the underside, your eyes scrunching at the odd taste. But it wasn’t bad - just different. You brought your tongue out again and tried again, sugawara letting out a meek moan at your ministrations. 

You felt emboldened by his reactions and wrapped your lips around the side of the shaft you were facing, sucking on that patch of skin. He jumped a little and moaned again, trying to hold back his noises by covering his mouth with his free hand. You leaned up on your elbow and kissed the head, licking over the blushing tip and tasting the precum which was leaking from it. 

“Y-Y/N wait-“ Sugawara grasped your head and pushed you back from his cock, his face aflame. “It’s too much, please.” 

You brought yourself up to a sitting position and admired how wrecked Suga looked. Compared to how composed and calm he always remained, this was truly a sight to see. He swiftly shed his club jacket and top, kicking his boxers off. He was fully bare before you, as the day he was born

You huffed a hot breath and sat up, taking his hard cock in his fist, “No one’s ever done that for me before, I didn’t want to cum too fast.” He stroked a few times while looking down at you, “will you undress for me, honey?”

You bit your lip, nodding. The air in Suga’s room was becoming so hot and stuffy. Your head was growing heavy and your body tingled at every word Suga said. You worked your top off, then your bra. Unclasping it from the back and letting your breasts free as you lowered the article. Suga’s eyes traced ever curve and contour as he continued to slowly stroke himself, a single bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. 

You pulled down the zipper of your uniform skirt and the fabric came loose, crumpled at your hips, pulled down off your smooth legs along with your socks. You did this every day but knowing Sugwara’s keen eyes were on you made it all seem so erotic. All that was left on you were your panties. They were one of the nicer pairs you owned - pinks and white lace stripes - from a store in Tokyo. You felt thankful you had them on, based on Sugawara’s rapt attention to your most intimate place. You could feel a wetness gathering in the fabric pressed against your lips, the feeling only intensifying at Suga’s stare. 

He suddenly came forward, his hands grabbing the crook of your knees and pulling your legs apart, lifting your hips till they were flush with his own. His cock pressed against your clothed pussy, the warmth of it seeping through the thin lacy fabric. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I want to see it, honey.” He licked his soft lips, eyes meeting yours with such desire and passion. You gulped and reached your hands down, slowly pulling your damp panties off your pussy, Suga helping you remove them entirely and discarding them.

“So pretty.” He complimented you, his thumbs pulling your lips apart, spreading your soft pussy apart for his eyes to admire. You whined and covered your forearm over your eyes. It felt so strange to be looked at, examined so closely and completely exposed. 

A keening main escaped your lips as Suga slapped his cock against your pussy, rubbing against your slick. The head bumped your clit with each stroke up and down, sparking a deeper pleasure in your core. 

“Oh- kōshi..” you whined, feeling your insides starting to clench, “Please, put it inside.”

“Are you sure?” He asked in his steady voice, reaching his hand out to grasp yours, fingers entangling with each other. You nodded, offering him a faint smile. 

“I said I want to go all the way, please.” 

He squeezed your hand in return and grasped his cock, lining up with your opening. You wrapped your thighs around his hips, watching as the head found its mark, slowly pressing forward. Your entrance gave way and opened up and Suga pressed into you. You grit your teeth as the strange feeling. He pulled out and brought his hips in again to get further in until his whole length was seated within you. Your insides felt stretched, as thought his cock had carved its own space inside of you that hadn’t been there before. He was shaping you to fit him. 

You laid a hand over your belly, feeling the coil tighten inside you, “We’re connected, I can feel you inside me Kōshi.”

He grunted and furrowed his brows, “You’re so tight, honey. You feel so good around my cock.”

“You can start moving.”

Sugawara grasped your hips and slowly pulled his length from your vice grip, a slick squelch of your juices audible. He looked to you, his eyes giving you the final okay before he began. You met his eyes, your own heady and love-drunk. 

Sugawara began soft thrust into your heat but quickly picked up speed to a pace that was pleasurable for the both of you. Skin slapped against skin as your body loosened up, taking in all of Sugawara easily now. You shared moans and kisses and praise and the moment was simply magical. You held onto Suga as he fucked into you, pistoling his hips as he reached for his release. 

“Oh, honey, please-!” He grunted and pushed into you once more before he pulled his hips from your, grasping his glistening cock in his fist and jerking himself off to completion. His semen squirted across your stomach and chest, feeling cool and sticky against your skin. 

“Fuck. That was so good.” He panted, letting his cock go as it softened. You ran your index finger through one line of cum, scooping it up and licking it off on your tongue. You felt downright dirty but it was so good. Suga watched wide eyes as you tried his cum, his face a mix of so many feelings and near unbearable pleasure. 

“Y/N you didn’t have to.”

You hummed and grinned cheekily, “But I wanted to.”

He was speechless for a second at that.You giggled and sat up, crawling up onto Suga’s lap and setting your hands on his shoulders. 

“Can we go for round two?”


End file.
